Strange set
The Strange set, also known as the Samurai set, is a hidden unique set of armor and weapons consisting of six parts: the Strange Helmet, Strange Armor, Strange Boots, the Strange Short Sword (Wakizashi), Strange Sword (Katana), and the Strange Great Sword (Nodachi). Although the set's stats are not very high, it may be appealing cosmetically. Because the armor and weapon stats are generally better than most starting equipment and bandit loot, it may be wise to head to Rivacheg early in game to obtain this set. Be careful, though, as you may receive strong opposition from the local Sea Raiders. The chests where they are found can be used to store items prior to obtaining a fief. Locations Mount&Blade *Strange Armor and Strange Short Sword. As of patch 1.003 *#First, go to Rivacheg. When you get there, take the first left and go past the armorer. Keep going until you can see a pile of hay on your right. *#You should see a corner of the chest in the hay. Go up and open it for the short sword and armor. *Strange Helm and Strange Great Sword. *#Go to Tihr. *#Run over the bridge. *#Make the first left under the overpass. *#Keep going straight, then make a right. When you get the corner of the house make another right. *#Hidden in the bushes and along the wall is the chest holding your new helm and great sword. Mount&Blade: Warband The easiest way to obtain the set is to use the "Find Item" cheatmenu cheat, or follow the instructions below. #First go to Rivacheg. When you get there, take the first left; head past the armorer. Keep going until you can see a pile of hay on your right. #You should see a corner of the chest in the hay. Go up and open it for the short sword and armor. *Now a bit of work is needed on your part for the other 4 pieces. Save your game, turn on the editor through the settings menu, and start the game. **Go to Tihr. **Press Ctrl+E to open the editor. **In the 2nd box on the edit window, scroll until you find "chest_a" **You should be able to move your camera with w,a,s,d keys. You can also move up and down with e and c, respectively. Find a good spot and spawn the chest. **Close the editor. The game will tell you that you made some changes- save them. **Crack the box open for your helm and great sword. **You can remove the box by reopening the game editor and right clicking the box; it should turn yellow. Hit the 'delete' key on your keyboard. **Then just save changes again. *For the Strange Sword and Strange Boots **Go to Jelkala. **Do the same exact thing you did in Tihr (Spawn Chest_a). **Spawn it near you on the ground. **Save the changes you just made. **Open the box, get your last 2 pieces. **Delete it again. ***Alternatively, falling into a trap set by bandits causes the chest to spawn next to you. Notes: If you have trouble viewing the editor in game, either press alt-enter to switch to windowed mode, or close the game and reconfigure it to start in windowed mode. Stats Category:Armors Category:Secrets